Don't Touch What's Mine!
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: An average college student, Gakupo, lives a decent life. It's decent because he is oblivious towards his little stalker. He notices the small things among the kid. Giving stares during lectures, seeing him appear wherever he went, and having certain items go missing whenever he's around. What will happen once he sees all the horror of his obsessive neighbor. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I hope you guys love My new story. Before you start reading, (Warning: This story includes "Yandere") You've been warned. Please enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

"They say if one were exposed to something traumatic in their lives, it's terribly dangerous to engage in a relationship with them. More-soever, have that person fall in love with you." We all listened to a guess psychiatrist explaining a study of mental illness. It was quite unexpected for her to come visit our college sense it's low-budget. "Our recent studies can vary the differences of violent that can occur depending on how far they were traumatized. For an example, let's just say that a girl experienced rape when she was young. Never getting the proper help or closure among that incident can highly mess up her mental stability. How do we know when someone is mentally ill? ... We don't. Statistics shown that eighty-five percent of mentally ill people do not show signs-" Before Ms. Sakine could finish, the bell had rung to dismiss us. "O-Oh my; appears that I've lost track of time again. Well it have been wonderful presenting to all of you, and if you have any questions; I'll be here on campus one Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays!" She lastly said.

Once class was dismissed, everyone quickly began to move towards the exit. Unlike everyone, I wait about five minutes after the bell so everyone is out the way. I thought to myself as I watched everyone exit.

As I was watching, I happened to notice a kid staring at me to seats across from my left. He wore a white shirt that hung slightly off his shoulder, exposing a strap from his tank-top underneath. A nice black pair of pants hugged his legs nicely. His hair was a bit messy but it suited him quite well. Not to mention the black framed glasses that hung on the bridge of his nose.

Becoming a bit creeped out from his stare, I tried talking to him.

"Waiting from everyone to leave too, huh?" I got up from my seat and walked over to the blunette. "My name is G-" "Gakupo. ... I know." His voice was soft and almost whisper-like. "You probably don't notice me sense I rarely come out of my house, but I'm your neighbor. Shion Kaito." He carefully stretched out his hand and gave a small smile.

_This guy is a bit weird, but also fragile. _I thought to myself as I took his hand and shook it. "Kaito. That's a nice name." I tried complimenting till I noticed a camera hanging around his neck. "Majoring in photography I see.-" Right when I said that, his body jerked slightly as he stayed silent.

Realizing that he's not going to speak, I stared at him for a bit before I walked off.

_Hm. Probably shy._

* * *

_Kaito's P.O.V._

"Yes!" I hurriedly ran into my room along with dropping my book bag onto the floor. "Ahh, I'm so happy that he talked to me. Oliver, I never realized how good he smelt until he actually came to me. " I nearly squealed through the phone as I plopped down on the bed. " I-I was even lucky enough to capture pictures of him without anyone noticing." I felt my face heat up in satisfaction once I traced my finger along the surface of my camera.

He laughed slightly through the phone once he heard me. "You're all head over heels for this guy. Next thing you know I might hear that you stole his gym-shirt from track." He laughed even louder; but I stayed silent once he said that. Even though he doesn't know that I really did, I laughed at the thought how I took it without the purple-head noticing.

_I was lucky enough to not steal an ordinary gym-shirt of his, but one that was drenched with his sweat. Just one whiff of it can have me become intoxicated for the day. Neh... just the thought of taking it out of my bag and sniffing it makes my whole body tingle in excitement. _"Kaito! I known you for a while now. Whenever you stay silent after I say something to you, it means that you actually did it. Don't tell me that you really stole his-" "Good bye, Oliver." I tossed my phone elsewhere as I got off my bed to go to my book-bag. _I can't resist. The thought of his body scent was too much._

Dumping everything out as quick as possible, I snatched the shirt away from the pile and immediately shoved it into my face.

_"_A-Ah._" I blushed as I dropped to the floor. His scent is musky and ... Delicious. "_I'm yours. I'm all yours, Gakupo._" I spoke once I felt my pants tightening. "_N-No one else can touch you..._" My toes curled in pleasure as I breathed heavily into the shirt. "_No one else can love you except me. Only me. Touch only me. Think of only me. Love only me. Make love to only me. Hurt me as much as you please. Dominate me, please. ...I promise to protect you from everyone. Don't worry my love. No one will ever come between the two of us._" _

_After speaking those words, I closed my eyes and became lost into my fantasy._


	2. Weird Intruder

**I hope you all are liking the story so far. I've been thinking lately about taking a break from adding Drama, Hurt/comfort, and angst to my stories. I think it's time to show some horror.**

* * *

"Huh!" My head shot up once I heard a noise. Looking around frantically, I sighed once I saw that it was nothing. "_ (Yawn s.f.x.) _That's what I get for passing out in the middle of doing my essay." I looked at the computer screen and saw that I had one more page to type. _How troublesome.__  
_

Getting irritated of the thought of this essay, I stood from my desk and made my way towards the bathroom.

_(Clank! s.f.x) _My whole body froze from turning the doorknob to the bathroom once I heard the sound of dishes clatter. Hurrying back into my room, I reached underneath the cover of my lamp to grab my hidden pistol. `_So it wasn't my imagination after all." _I thought to myself as I slowly crept down the hallway. The closer I got, the more I began to smell different spices of food. `_Oh. So this fucker think he can steal my shit And cook himself a meal in my kitchen!' _My teeth gritted in anger.

Peeking my head around the corner, I saw a figure setting aside my plates. It was then that I launched myself out and yelled , "Put your hands up, now!" I pointed my gun at him and watched him stumble back in surprise. "Screw the hands! Get down on the floor, now!" I ran up to guy and tripped him to the floor. Before I could even hit him with the back of my gun, the dim stove light revealed its blue hair. "Wait! ... Kaito?" I pulled him up by the shirt to take a better look at his face.

"U-Um, I knocked on your door earlier but you didn't answer. I then saw that your door was left unlocked so I thought I'd come in to see if you were here." His voice trembled once he saw the pistol in my other hand. "Once I saw you were asleep, I thought it would be good to cook you dinner till you woke up. I-I didn't mean to alarm you." His blue-eyes shined in the light. It was then that I noticed how his porcelain skin made them shine out even more.

Sighing in relief, I pulled him all the way up and scratched the back of my head for thinking such things. _Hm, almost forgot that I cut my hair two months ago._ "It's no problem. Didn't mean to scare you like that either but you shouldn't wander into people's homes like that without leaving a note or something." I said while setting my gun aside. "So what brought you here, cutie- ...Er, I mean Kaito." I bit my tongue from my mistake but quickly shook it off.

Watching his face turn red, he smiled. "I wanted to ask if you had any ice-cream I can borrow. Apparently I was stupid enough to waste my money on shopping for a camera. Now I'm waiting for my brother to lend me money for grocery. " I could have sworn I saw him lick his lips. Must have been my imagination. "Neh, I wouldn't blame you for falling asleep. You look pretty comfortable." He then pointed at my outfit.

Soon as he did, I noticed that I was wearing nothing but my checkered sleeping bottoms. "I guess I am." We both chuckled.

I guess he isn't that bad; I mean he took his time out to make dinner. Not to mention how good it smells.

Walking over to the table I quickly sat down in front one of the plates and saw that he made beef teriyaki with rice; along with a crunch roll on the side. "Wow, this looks good." I commented as he sat down next to me. Sticking my fork into the beef, I shoved it in my mouth and quickly caught myself before I drooled from the flavors. " You sure about taking photography instead of culinary?!" He laughed as I kept eating.

"W-Well I never really thought about it till now." He pipped up.

Setting my fork to the side, I wiped my mouth with the napkin next to me. "I have to admit, this was majorly nice of you to this. ... Despite you coming in my house without me knowing. Is there something you'd like for me to do in return for this?" I looked over and saw him staring wide-eyed until,_"Kiss me." _He mumbled in an audible tone.

`_Whoa, did I hear that correctly?' _ He slowly began to scoot closer to me. "Are you serious?" "Please. I won't tell anyone, Gakupo." My chest thumped harshly as his cheeks became tainted with a rouge color. _`Crap, he's being cute. Only thing is that I'm not gay.' _I thought to myself as he held onto my arm.

_Shit, I'll feel bad if I reject him; especially when he made me dinner after knowing I was exhausted. ... Damn! _

"You won't tell anyone?" "I won't!" _Wow, he really wants me to kiss him. _

Scooting my chair completely next to his, I tilted his chin up to look at me. _`Alright, it's going to take nothing but a second. No problem, Gakupo.' _ I gave a quick pep talk to myself before leaning closer to him. Brushing against his soft lips, I pressed against them.

_His lips are pretty damn soft for a guy. Damn, I can just suck on them.' _ My mind went into a buzz as I licked his bottom lip hungrily. _He didn't say what kind of kiss he wanted, so I might as well take advantage. _Once his mouth opened for air, I darted my tongue inside as my hand snuck around to pull his head back by the hair. "Ah." He gasped as I began to suck on his sweet tongue. _So he really did eat my ice-cream. I can taste the orange sorbet on him._

I massaged his tongue with my own as played with it in my mouth. I can tell that he's liking it by the whimpering sound he's making. "A-Ah~" _He sounds so damn good. ... Makes my pants feel a bit tight-. Ah shit. _ I broke away from him once I realized what this was doing to me.

A string of saliva hung on the side of his mouth as he panted. Lips were swollen from this kiss as well as his eyes being half-lidded. "Well, I half to prepare for classes tomorrow. I'll see you later." I lastly said.

Nodding his head, he got up and walked over towards the front door. "Th-thank you, Gakupo." His soft voice spoke before he left.

_...Talk about intense._


	3. Claim it

**Thank you for those of you who are taking an interest to this story. Read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

Xxxxnext dayxxxxx

I'm so glad I agreed to sign up for evening classes. I don't think I'm able to wake up at seven-thirty every single morning like my friend Mikuo. Besides. I don't think I could go to school after what had happened last night. `_Damn. ... I don't think I can face that guy again. Despite him being in my philosophy class, I'll just try avoiding him. That or make friends.' _I thought to myself as I slowly crawled out of bed.

Before I walked out my room, I quickly grabbed my phone and flipped it open only to see a I had received a text. Once I read the first three numbers, I immediately knew it was my friend Mikuo. "Why the hell not. I could use someone to hang with today." I spoke aloud as I quickly dialed his number.

As I waited about six seconds, he finally picked up. "Gakupo, you got my text?-" "Yeah, but I didn't read it." I said as I plopped myself down on the couch. "Look, I'm not going to school today due to some things that happened last night. You know a guy name Kaito that goes to our school?" My hand-made its way behind my head to rub my neck. I couldn't help but feel a bit queezy at the memory.

"Are you talking about Shion Kaito? He's the only Kaito I know in the school." He spoke through the phone. "I gotta say; I have him in my photography class and he's kind of weird. Mr. Kasane told all of us to join up in partners and compare our pictures to one another. I tried asking him to partner up and he flat-out told me, `No'" He explained through the phone as I began to scratch my crotch. "Did something happen between the two of you or something?"

_"Good morning. I made breakfast for you-" _"Oh shit!" I nearly fell off the couch once I heard a family voice behind me. Nearly dropping my phone, I turned to see none other than the blunette from yesterday. "..." My eyes widened once I saw him stare at me as he sat on the edge of the couch. He wore nothing but short blue pajama-shorts, a black tank-top, and a soft-blue sweater that partly hung off his left shoulder. _`How in the hell? My doors were locked!' _I thought to myself as I said, "Mikuo, I'll text you later." and with that, I hung up my phone.

Once I clicked my phone off, he gave a dreamy smile. "I didn't mean to scare you again. Your front door was locked, so I went around and got through in your back door-" Standing up, I placed my hand in front of his chest as he stared at me. "You don't wander into other people's homes as if it's okay! You have to tell them the day before; and aren't you suppose to be at school?" I scolded him. Before I could continue any further, he slowly began to laugh.

"You're the one to talk, -cat! What's wrong, did the kiss shaken you up? ... Your tongue seemed confident." He whispered the last part, but I caught it. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to ditch school and go to a beach party. My friend is hosting it." He rose up and began tracing his finger along my abs. "You can bring your friend with you." I caught his finger and moved it away so he could stop touching me.

_`The beach party really doesn't sound too bad. Especially the ability to bring Mikuo with me. ... Being alone with this guy is pretty damn awkward.' _I silently thought to myself as he waited for an answer. " ... Why the hell not. I'm going to take a shower, then we could get going." Walking past him, I made my way over to the stare case until I heard him following behind me. "By myself." I lastly said before I continued.

* * *

**xxxthree hours later -Kaito's P.O.V.-xxx**

"H-He's over there next to the guy with aqua hair." I pointed out to Oliver as we both danced in the crowed. My heart pounded harshly against my chest at the thought of him without his swimming trunks. "He's the man of my life!" I screamed as I swayed my hips as the beat began to move faster._  
_

The blonde stared at the two and whistled. "I will admit that he's quite the eye catcher. This one might be hard to get alone; just by looking at those girls giving him the google eyes should prove it. They find him attractive as well, but they're only after his looks. You, however, is after him entirely." I snapped my head to the left as he pointed towards the group of girls giving Gakupo stares. "When it came to Al, I didn't let `Anyone!' stand in my way. You shouldn't let those whores stand in your way either when it comes to your man." His hand gently lied on my shoulder as we both stopped dancing.

My head began to hurt as I saw Gakupo notice their stares. _`Those whores! They can't just - ugh!' _I growled inside my head in frustration. "You better claim what's yours before someone else does."


End file.
